


GSA (Gay Space Alliance)

by solangelosunangel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bi Shiro, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, GSA but in space, Gay Keith, Lesbian Pidge, M/M, Memes, Mentions of alcohol, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Pan Allura, Pan Hunk, The Garrison - Freeform, basically crack but with feelings, basically this is a shitshow, bi lance, but theres gay memes, dont ask me how they know memes idk either, gay Matt, idk - Freeform, lol, lots of memes, minor one-sided pidge/allura (pidge has a crush on allura but it is treated as being impossible), pan coran, super duper minor broganes, the teen rating is for minor swearing and the alcohol, this is bad i know dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelosunangel/pseuds/solangelosunangel
Summary: After realizing that they all have crushes on aliens (however attainable they might be), Lance, Hunk, and Pidge start a GSA on the castle ship.EDIT: i mcfucking fixed the plot hole where somehow at the beginning matt doesn't know who keith is but then he says later they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates)





	GSA (Gay Space Alliance)

Lance is bored, and so he says, “ Hunk, buddy, do you realize that we both have crushes on aliens?”

“Allura?”  Hunk, who has long since made his crush on Shay known after all the teasing from the others, asks.

“No.”  Lance says it with finality.

“Wait, what?”  He looks up from the chunk of metal that he’s fiddling with.  “If it’s not Allura, then what alien do you have a crush on?”

There is a moment of silence, which prompts Pidge to look up from her laptop. 

Finally, Lance says, “Keith.”

“That emo kid?” Pidge says.

“Oh my god, you butt.  Why didn’t you tell me?”  Hunk springs up from the couch and grabs Lance’s shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug.  “That’s amazing!  Also I totally knew that back at the Garrison.”

“Liar!”

“No way, dude.  The way you talked about him… it was completely obvious.”

“I knew it, too,” Pidge says.

“...Fine,” Lance concedes.

After being released by Hunk, Lance gets back on the couch and slings his arm around Pidge.  “So… Pidge-Podge.  Do you have any crushes on any aliens?”  He raises his eyebrow questioningly.

A rare blush from Pidge tells Lance his answer.

“You do!” he all but shrieks.  “Who is it?”

Pidge’s voice is quiet—even quieter than a whisper—when she says, “Allura.”

The excitement drains from Lance in a second.  “Oh, you poor thing.”  He wraps his other arm around Pidge and pulls her in for a hug.  She sinks into him, resting her head near his shoulder.

“The big lesbian mood is having a crush on an older girl,” Pidge mumbles.

“Gay culture is having unattainable crushes.”

Pidge breathes out a laugh, which had been Lance’s goal.

Lance says, “Speaking of gay culture…  We should totally make a GSA!  Hunk can be our token straight guy.”

“I’m pan.”

“Even better!  A totally gay alliance.”

Pidge smiles widely and pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose.  “The ‘S’ can stand for ‘Space’.”

“You’re a genius.  We’ll make a GSA.  A Gay Space Alliance!”

Matthew Holt pokes his head into the couch area.  “You rang?”

“Speaking of gays in space,” Pidge mumbles.

“Wait, you guys are forming a GSA here on the castle?”

Lance enthusiastically nods the affirmative.

“Katie?” Matt asks.

“I’m lesbian.”  There is a slight pink tinge on her cheeks, but that is all that alters her response.

There are a few seconds of silence before Matt gets a wicked smirk on his face.  “I thought you were American.”

“Oh, quiznak,” Pidge says.

“So do you have a crush on an alien, too, Matt?” Hunk asks.

Matt smiles widely.  “Kind of,” he says.  “He’s part Galra.”

Lance’s face falls, and he opens his mouth like a fish.

“You’re giving him a heart attack, Matt,” Pidge says blandly.

“Keith!” Lance yells, loud enough to ring out across the whole castle.

“No, he's emo,” Matt says as if it's obvious.

“That’s what I said!” Pidge says.

“Dude, I don’t like Keith; he’s all yours.” Matt takes a deep breath and sits on the couch.  “I’m in love with Shiro.”

“Shiro’s not part Galra!”

“His arm is!”

Just then, Keith walks into the room.  “Did someone scream my name?”

Pidge says, “And here’s the emo alien himself.”

Keith raises an eyebrow.  “What are you guys doing in here?”

Lance has severely underestimated the telepathic and wholly evil powers of the Holt siblings.  Matt smirks, and he says, “It’s the first meeting of the castle’s GSA, that is, the Gay Space Alliance.”

“What does that mean?”

“It’s like the Gay-Straight Alliance clubs on Earth, but it’s ‘Space’ because we’re in space and none of us are straight,” Pidge explains, earnestly ignoring Lance’s very clear attempts at telling her to shut up.

“Cool.  Can I join?”

Lance, very suavely, chokes on his own spit.  Hunk welcomes Keith to the club.

“You guys should invite Shiro,” Keith says, sitting on the couch next to Lance.

“Shiro!” Matt shrieks, exactly like how Lance had done earlier.  “Shit!”  He runs his fingers through his hair, trying to squash the unruliness.  “How do I look?”

Pidge rolls her eyes.

Keith leans over to Lance, whispering in his ear.  “Matt likes Shiro?”

Lance nods.

“Well, then Matt is in luck.”

It takes Lance a second for that to register in his mind, but when it does, he turns fully to Keith, smiling wide.

Then, just as Keith had come to the sound of his name, Shiro enters the room.  “Why do you guys keep screaming for us?”  He looks around the room.  “What are you all doing in here?”

“It’s an intervention, Shiro,” Pidge says.  

“You know I drink vodka for the  _ taste _ !”

“What?” Pidge asks.

“What?” Shiro says as if he hadn't really known what he was saying.

“Shiro.  I was joking.  We’re forming a Gay Space Alliance.”

“So all of you are gay?”

Matt jumps onto the floor, landing in a crouch like the green morphsuit vine guy.  “I’m gay.”

“Lesbian,” says Pidge.

“Gay,” says Keith.

“Pan,” says Hunk.

“Bi,” says Lance.

“Me too, Lance,” says Shiro.  He holds his fist out for a bump, and Lance obliges.  Shiro raises an eyebrow at Keith, who turns red and looks away.

Allura and Coran were only steps behind Shiro, and they come into the room.  After explaining everything to them, they eagerly wish to join in the GSA.

Allura says, “Alteans see neither attraction nor gender the same way you all do, but I believe most would agree with Hunk.”

After the two Alteans sit on the couches with everyone else, they all stare at each other for a few beats of silence.

“So what do we do now?” Shiro asks.

“Well, at the Garrison’s GSA, we would always have discussions about politics and social issues—homophobia and stuff—but I guess that that’s kinda hard… ‘cause we’re, you know, in space and all,” Lance says.  

“Zarkon is homophobic,” Matt says.

Coran looks genuinely curious.  “Explain.”

Pidge, Lance, and Hunk try—to no avail—to stifle their laughter.

Matt is blank-faced when he says, “I’m gay, and he inconveniences me.”  

“There was a GSA at the Garrison?” Keith asks.

Lance is the first to stop laughing.  “Yeah, it was super low key, though.”

“It doesn’t really matter, Keith,” Matt says.  “You didn’t even know you were gay until…”  He trails off, his eyes going wide.  “Oh my god.  You…  Oh my god.”

“What?” Lance asks.

Keith shakes his head frantically and makes ‘x’s in the air with his hands, trying to get Matt to shut the fuck up, similar as to what Lance had done earlier to Pidge.

When Matt does not shut the fuck up, Keith’s face goes red, and he drops his head into his hands, sorry he even asked his earlier question.

Matt tells the story.  “Well.  It all started when Shiro and I were in our fourth year at the Garrison, and Keith was in his second.  Shiro’s and my third roommate had just dropped out, so Keith was moved to our room.  Now, I don’t know if you know this, but Keith is kind of bristly, and he doesn’t make friends very easily.”

“We know,” Hunk and Pidge say at the same time.

“So, Shiro and I decided that it would be best to bring Keith with us to a party so he could have some fun and possibly make some friends.”

“Whoa, Shiro, you let Keith do that?” Hunk asks.

“Yeah, he’s not as straight-laced as all you guys think he is,” Matt says.

“Obviously,” snorts Shiro.

The paladins stare at Shiro like he’s an alien.  Or maybe more like a ghost because they’ve seen plenty of aliens by now, and they aren’t anything to stare at.  Staring is rude.

Matt continues the story.  “So we get to this party, and Keith is just being super grumpy—as always—but we kept him near us the whole time so he wouldn’t be able to slip away.  

“And Shiro and I are making our way through the crowd when we suddenly realize that we lost Keith.  So we’re frantically searching for him through the hordes of people at the party, but we finally find him.”  Matt pauses to laugh his ass off.  “We finally find him, and he’s standing there, his eyes  _ glued _ to this cargo pilot who’s dancing on a table with his shirt off.”

Lance and Hunk, who had been quietly laughing in anticipation up until this point, both immediately stop.  Lance flushes deeply, and Hunk slaps a hand over his own mouth to muffle his gasp of shock.  Pidge smiles behind her laptop screen.

Keith yells, “Matthew Holt, you are a fucking asshole.”

Matthew Holt, the fucking asshole, still does not stop talking.  “And when we went up to Keith, and he just whispers, ‘I think I’m gay’.”

“That’s so funny,” Hunk,the traitor, says, “because I vividly remember a certain blue paladin that we all know dancing on a tabletop at a Garrison party after having only one drink.  How strange.”

Lance lets out a strangled noise.  “Hunk!”

“Sorry, bro.  It’s for the greater good.”

Just as he is about to continue arguing with Hunk, Lance feels a soft pressure on his forearm.  He looks down, and it’s Keith’s hand. 

He says, “Lance, can I talk to you?  Privately?”

As the pair steps out of the room, Lance very pointedly ignores the thumbs-up, smirks, and snickers coming from the other paladins—mainly Hunk, Pidge, and Matt.

Outside, Keith speaks quickly, all of his words coming out in a single breath.  “Look, Lance, I know you’re probably uncomfortable with everything that you just heard, but I promise you that my feelings about you won’t get in the way of our friendship or Team Voltron.”

It takes Lance a moment to process this information; he gets hung up on one part.  “Wait.  Your ‘feelings about me’?  Do you… like me?”  His voice is hesitant and unsure.

In contrast, Keith’s voice is soft but sure.  “Yes.  Since the Garrison.  Since that party.”

“So you did remember me!”

Keith’s eyes narrow.  “Now’s not the time, Lance.”  He sounds sad.

“I like you, too, Keith.”

They stare at each other for a second... two... three.  

“I want to kiss you.”

Lance replies, “Then do it.”

Their mouths meet, and it’s like electricity crackling through their veins, like water rushing onto a beach, like fire eating trails through a forest.  It is like everything that Lance had imagined it would be, and it is like everything Keith had dreamed of.

They pull apart and rest their foreheads against each other, smiling softly.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”  

Keith doesn’t even hesitate before affirming.

“I can’t believe that I made you realize you were gay.”

Keith huffs.  “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

He gladly does.

* * *

 

When Lance and Keith go back into the room, they are treated to the sight of Shiro and Matt kissing in the middle of it, right in front of everyone else.  Pidge is banging her head against the keyboard of her laptop, but she has a small smile on her face, so Lance can tell that she’s happy for her brother.

“Good day for the Broganes, huh?” Lance says.

Still kissing Matt, Shiro holds up his Galra hand, giving a thumbs up to Lance’s statement.

Keith laughs as Matt and Shiro break apart to take a seat together on the couch.

“Holy shit,” Lance says.  “You know what I just realized?  If  _ I’m  _ gay… and  _ you’re  _ all gay… then who’s steering this castle ship?”

“OH, QUIZNAK!” Coran shouts, leaping up from his seat and racing out of the room.

Everyone bursts into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm shook  
> pls leave comments my crops are dying


End file.
